


Ты не один

by Aurus (Aurrus)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurus
Summary: – Я всегда так болею, – негромко пояснил Кит. – Днём всё хорошо, а вечером… лучше не показываться никому на глаза, – он хрипло усмехнулся и погладил Широ по щеке большим пальцем. – Пара дней – и всё пройдёт, я обещаю. Это обычная простуда.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	Ты не один

Тонкая настройка вселенной гласит, что всё в ней состоит из констант. Земля вращается вокруг солнца, трава всегда зеленее на той стороне, а упрямство Кита достойно быть увековечено в истории как самостоятельная сущность – всё это относилось к числу незыблемых фактов, спорить с которыми просто не имело смысла.

И скорее всего, в первую очередь именно этим, а не крепким галрийским иммунитетом, объяснялось то, что Широ ни разу за всё время их знакомства не видел Кита больным. Как и то, что догадался он об этом только теперь, и только потому, что теперь они спали в одной кровати – кровати, в которую Кит рухнул в полуобморочном состоянии и с нездоровым лихорадочным блеском в глазах.

– Я в порядке, Широ, – в сотый раз упрямо повторил он, выплевывая градусник, который Широ настойчиво пытался сунуть ему под язык. Не то чтобы в этом был какой-то смысл – о том, что у Кита жар, понятно было и так, не нужно было даже прикасаться к нему, чтобы это почувствовать. – Серьёзно. Я пока ещё не умираю, хватит тыкать в меня этой штукой.

– «Пока», – скорбно повторил Широ, снова пытаясь прицелиться градусником и поправляя другой рукой одеяло. – Ты _не_ в порядке, Кит, ты весь день был не в порядке, но вместо того, чтобы остаться дома и лечиться…

– Кто бы говорил, – буркнул Кит и устало прикрыл глаза, смирившись с тем, что от градусника ему не избавиться.

То, что этим всё возмущение Кита и ограничилось, насторожило Широ даже больше, чем значение, высветившееся на небольшом дисплее через пару мгновений. Кит с облегчением отбросил градусник в сторону, как только тот просигналил об успешном завершении своей миссии, и перевернулся на бок, зарываясь лицом в подушку и морщась, как от боли.

– Я вызову тебе врача, – слабо сказал Широ, чувствуя, как его и самого начинает потряхивать – правда, не от озноба, а от паники. Он никогда не видел Кита… таким; раненым, изможденным, обессиленным – да, но только не сражённым болезнью, и это пугало. – Лучше из Гарнизона? Или кого-нибудь из Клинков? Или сразу…

– Широ, – Кит высвободил одну руку из-под одеяла и положил горячую ладонь Широ на запястье, не давая найти в списке контактов планшета экстренные службы – почему до них вообще нужно было так далеко листать, на что они тогда экстренные, если их нет в быстром доступе… – Не нужно. Всё в порядке.

Тонкие пальцы скользнули выше – словно нерешительно, а может, просто без сил, и Широ послушно отложил планшет в сторону, вместо этого переплетая их пальцы и ободряюще сжимая, а затем поднося к губам, чтобы поцеловать. Кит улыбнулся уголком рта – по-прежнему устало и слабо, но с неизменной теплотой во взгляде, которую не сумел вытеснить даже нездоровый вид.

– Я всегда так болею, – негромко пояснил Кит. – Днём всё хорошо, а вечером… лучше не показываться никому на глаза, – он хрипло усмехнулся и погладил Широ по щеке большим пальцем. – Пара дней – и всё пройдёт, я обещаю. Это обычная простуда.

Широ постарался не думать о том, сколько раз Кит проходил через это – один, без чьей-либо помощи, даже не подумав поставить кого-нибудь в известность… Даже не допуская мысли о том, что о нем может позаботиться кто-то, кроме него самого.

Он крепче сжал пальцы Кита и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб.

– Завтра ты точно никуда не пойдёшь, – прошептал он, отводя с горячего лба несколько выбившихся прядей волос, и прижал палец к губам Кита, как только тот попытался что-то возразить. – Не обсуждается. Это приказ старшего по званию. Если понадобится, я привяжу тебя к кровати, но ты останешься здесь.

– Звучит заманчиво, – фыркнул Кит, шутливо клацнув зубами рядом с его пальцем. – Но…

– Нет, – Широ покачал головой и погладил его по щеке, бережно огладил шрам, повторяя его контур кончиками пальцев. – Мы не на войне, Кит. Нет ничего, что не могло бы подождать пару дней, пока ты не поправишься. Пожалуйста, – мягко добавил он, – ради меня? Мне будет гораздо спокойнее, если я буду знать, что ты лежишь тут, а не слоняешься в таком состоянии по всему Атласу.

– Я прекрасно могу «слоняться по Атласу», – возмутился Кит. – Я простудился, а не стал калекой, и не собираюсь…

– Я в этом не сомневаюсь, – легко согласился Широ, потому что с этим спорить тоже не имело смысла – Кит и правда мог, и наверняка не раз доказывал это на практике, что отнюдь не значило, что Широ собирался спускать ему это с рук. – Я всего лишь хочу о тебе позаботиться. Ты не должен справляться со всем один.

– Я от скуки с ума сойду, – предпринял ещё одну слабую попытку возразить Кит. – Что я тут буду делать весь день?..

– Что обычно делают люди, когда болеют? – Широ вскинул бровь и неопределенно махнул рукой, обводя жестом комнату. – Пить чай. Смотреть фильмы. Спать. Уверен, мы что-нибудь придумаем, чтобы ты не слишком скучал, – улыбнулся он.

– Это всё… Подожди, – Кит моргнул и даже попытался сесть, но Широ положил руку ему на плечо, не давая подняться. – «Мы»?

От неприкрытого удивления в его голосе у Широ болезненно сжалось сердце, и он сглотнул комок в горле и улыбнулся чуть шире, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Кита и осторожно массируя ему затылок.

– Конечно, мы, – подтвердил он. – Я останусь с тобой. Иначе в чём смысл?..

Несколько секунд, по-видимому, Кит переваривал его слова, а затем несмело улыбнулся в ответ и расслабился.

– Ладно, – он вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, прижимаясь к руке Широ. – Не скажу, что ты меня убедил, но… кажется, я готов попробовать. Если ты действительно останешься со мной и тоже устроишь себе выходной.

– Не сомневайся, – Широ наклонился и снова поцеловал его в лоб, а затем в щёку – поцеловал бы и в губы, если бы Кит не заворчал что-то о том, что он может быть заразным, и не отвернулся в последний момент. – Ты не один, Кит. Я с тобой. И буду с тобой столько, сколько потребуется.


End file.
